


And That's Life

by idratherbeaprince, theheadlessqueen



Category: Board James, Cinemassacre
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, abuse mention, allusion to csa, csa tw, this is mostly a feel good fic despite the tags!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-09
Updated: 2016-10-09
Packaged: 2018-08-20 11:09:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8246684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idratherbeaprince/pseuds/idratherbeaprince, https://archiveofourown.org/users/theheadlessqueen/pseuds/theheadlessqueen
Summary: Super obscure fanfic about super obscure youtube show that doesn't get enough love tbh





	

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: We’re big fans of the Board James series, and we just wanted to see our son be happy :( I wrote this in collaboration with idratherbeaprince. This does allude to abuse, but it’s not explicit. If there’s anything wrong, or any questions, let us know.

James woke up with a cold sweat. Not unlike most nights, but somehow this dream was much more vivid than usual. He loved games. Heck, his nickname was Board James because he likes to play board games! But....somehow....he couldn't even stomach the idea of the word "game". It made him feel bad. But he couldn't remember why.

He called his best friend, Motherfucker Mike right away.

“Hey, Mike?”

“Ughh dude. Do you know what time it is?” Mike replied with a groggy sounding voice. 

James glanced over at his alarm clock. It read 1:30am. Oh shit! He didn’t even realize the time.

“Oh, I’m sorry man. I didn’t even realize! I can call you back in the morning…” James trailed off, but still sounded panicky.

“Listen, if it’s an emergency, I can come over right away. It’s no big deal.” Mike reassured him.

About 15 minutes later, Mike came over with his favorite game: Life. James was still in his pajamas, but not totally indecent. He answered the door to his best friend, but with much less enthusiasm as usual.

“Hey Motherfucker Mike, I see you brought Life! But wait….don’t we need more than just two players?” James let Mike inside.

“Fuck. You’re right. I guess we have to call Bootsy.” Mike sighed and sat down on the couch with the game.

James picked up the house phone to call his other friend, Bad Luck Bootsy. Why was he called “Bad Luck Bootsy”? Well….mostly it’s because he injures himself accidentally. 

“Hey Bootsy!”

“Well a skip-a-doo to you too! Hello dear friend James! What can I do you for on this lovely day at 2am?”

“Uhh...yeah. You see, this is kind of embarrassing, but I really need to have all of my friends here to play a game. I’m feeling really bad, and it’s kind of an emergency. Mike already brought Life, but we need you for another player.”

“Absolutely! I’ll be over in a jiffy-pop!”  
About two hours later, Bootsy finally arrived wearing a cowboy hat and scarf for no particular reason. By this time, it was about 4am and James was a little bit more calm because Mike went out to get them coffee and donuts from Dunkin’. 

“Howdy everybody!” Bootsy danced his way in, stumbling over the sofa. 

“It’s about goddamn time you got here!” Mike glared, incredulously. 

“Hey, it’s okay. As long as we’re all here we can play a game.” James set up Life on the card table in front of them. 

Before James could sit the spinner down on top of the board, Bootsy grabbed it out of his hands. “Weeeee!!!” Bootsy childishly squealed as he spun it around.

James shouted, “What do you think you’re doing?! I just want to play a game! Can we please play a game? Please?”

The room was full of tension, because even though James wouldn’t admit it, everyone knew that his special interest was nothing to joke about.

“Hey, I’m sorry, here,” Bootsy placed the spinner back where it belonged, “Let’s play!”

“Okay then!” James had a gleeful look back on his face. 

The game was full of ups and downs, the usual happened. Motherfucker Mike cheated, Bootsy spilled the cards, but James was happy they were all together playing a game. That’s all he wanted. Whenever they played like this, he felt normal for once. Like...his past didn’t really matter. He was Board James! And he could play games with his friends without a care in the world.

After playing for a while, they started talking like usual. James opened up about something he never usually shares,"Sometimes I feel like I never get anywhere in my real life. I keep returning to places I've never wanted to be. Do you all ever feel that way?”

Mike and Bootsy nodded in agreement.

“Man, I wish I could just start my life all over again.” Motherfucker Mike spoke up.

They had all been childhood friends. Mike and James had lived not far from each other while growing up. Bootsy met James in middle school and then was introduced to Mike. Their lives have been connected for so long. When James finally realized what had happened to him, he was ashamed. How could this have happened to him? Of all people! He was embarrassed to even tell Mike and Bootsy, no matter how close they all were. How could they even begin to understand what he had to endure? Hell, James still couldn’t believe it. But he needed someone to talk to. If he didn’t find someone, it would eat away at him. 

So, James had found an anonymous group for victims of abuse. At the time, he couldn’t believe his eyes. His two best friends, Mike and Bootsy were in the same room! They called him over, “Stop standing around you fuck nut and get over here.” Mike smiled and punched his arm. Okay, cool...nothing weird. James was glad that nothing changed. He didn’t want to be labeled as ‘bad’ or ‘wrong’. 

At least once a week, or more they usually played board games together. It was their favorite activity as children, and now they sometimes need to go back to a time where it was all good and uncomplicated.


End file.
